Action et Vérité
by lagentillefan
Summary: Voilà Danny qui joue les Cupidons...Mais en estil remercié?


**ACTION ET VÉRITÉ**

A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'expert Danny Messer, toute l'équipe scientifique s'était réunie chez lui pour lui faire une surprise avec la complicité du jeune détective Don Flack Jr, meilleur ami du jeune homme. Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement et y entrèrent, Danny fut accueilli par un massif « Surprise ! » puis chacun de ses collègues et amis vinrent le féliciter.

D'abord Mac Taylor, son supérieur, qui faisait aussi office de figure paternel pour Danny. Le seul homme qui lui donnait sa confiance et avait de nombreux espoirs sur son avenir dans la police scientifique. C'est pourquoi le jeune expert faisait tout pour ne jamais le décevoir.

Puis Stella Bonasera, qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur. Toujours pleine de vie et passionnée, elle avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour désamorcer certaines situations tendues. Elle n'était pas d'ailleurs la seule à avoir ce don. Un certain détective aux yeux incroyablement bleus avait ce trait particulier…

Et Sheldon Hawkes, l'ancien légiste, un ami et un collègue avec lequel il aimait travailler et avec qui il rigolait beaucoup. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu leur compte d'enquêtes étranges tous les deux.

Et il y avait Lindsay Monroe, dernière arrivée dans l'équipe, remplaçante de la regrettée Aiden Burns, et petite amie de Danny depuis deux mois. Pour le moment, tout le monde l'ignorait, excepté Don…On ne pouvait rien cacher ni à un détective, ni à son meilleur ami…

Parlons-en de Donald Flack Jr. Un détective au caractère bien trempé qui faisait se pâmer toutes les jeunes femmes de différentes brigades mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une. Et Danny vit d'ailleurs une merveilleuse occasion de filer un coup de pouce à son meilleur ami avec cette fête surprise. Le détective allait cesser de se morfondre ce soir…

La fête se déroula dans la joie et le rire. Danny gardait tout de même un œil sur Flack et put voir que toute l'attention du jeune homme était portée sur une personne en particulier. Danny avait pris sa décision : il devait agir maintenant ! Le jeune expert fit rassembler ses amis autour de lui et leur fit un immense sourire malin et malicieux.

**Danny :** Et si on jouait ?

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _A quoi ?

**Danny** _(avec malice) _Action ou vérité.

**Sheldon et Stella** _(joyeusement et excités) _Bonne idée ! Ça va être drôle !

Don se méfia et plissa les yeux en observant Danny. Le jeune expert était la neutralité absolue et c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

**Don** _(intrigué) _C'est un jeu pour les mômes…

**Danny** _(riant, moqueur) _Se faire dire ça par la personne la plus jeune d'entre nous…

**Don** _(surpris) _C'est pas Linds…

**Lindsay** _(l'interrompant) _Désolée pour toi mais j'ai 34 ans.

**Don** _(écarquillant les yeux, étonné) _Quoi ? Tu ne les fais pas.

**Lindsay** _(flattée et rougissante) _Merci.

**Danny** _(reportant l'attention sur lui, les mains sur les hanches) _Alors ? On joue ?

**Stella, Sheldon et Lindsay** _(amusés) _Ouais !

**Danny :** Mac ?

Flack priait pour que l'expert refuse. Quand Danny avait des idées étranges dans ce genre, ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Et comme il semblait y tenir…Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

**Mac** _(dodelinant de la tête, avec un petit sourire) _Pourquoi pas ?

Don était sous le choc…et n'avait plus le choix. Il devait se joindre à eux maintenant, sinon il allait passer pour le trouble-fête de service…

Le détective fusilla son ami de son regard bleu quand il s'assit sur le plancher avec les autres. A la moindre manigance…

Danny voyait bien le regard noir de Flack posé sur lui mais l'ignora. Il savait déjà qu'il devait jouer serré…

**Stella :** Qui commence ?

**Sheldon :** Danny. C'est son anniversaire.

**Mac :** En effet. Allez-y, Danny.

Danny fit mine de réfléchir puis se décida enfin, posant son regard sur…

**Danny :** Don… _(voyant le détective se raidir, il sourit)_ Action ou vérité ?

**Don** _(méfiant) _Vérité…

**Danny** _(tout sourire) _As-tu un secret ?

**Don** _(s'attendant à tout sauf à ça) _Heu…Oui…Qui n'en as pas ?

Flack fixa d'ailleurs Danny à ces mots, lui lançant un regard du genre « n'est-ce pas ? ». Mais le jeune expert resta calme. Il marchait vraiment sur des œufs…

**Don :** A moi. Hawkes, action ou vérité ?

**Sheldon :** Vérité.

**Don :** Préfères-tu le travail sur le terrain ou à la morgue ?

Le jeu continua bien tranquillement encore un petit moment. Danny voulait mettre Don en confiance avant de se lancer dans son opération « Help the poor Don Flack »…Quand ce fut enfin de nouveau son tour, le jeune expert se lança.

**Danny :** Don, action ou vérité ?

**Don :** Vérité.

**Sheldon :** Tu réponds toujours ça…C'est pas drôle.

**Danny** _(avec un sourire énigmatique) _C'est pas grave…Bon, Don, es-tu amoureux ?

Flack écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir violemment, surprenant ses collègues et amusant grandement Danny…Ce dernier était mort !

Voyant que toute l'attention s'était portée sur lui, le jeune détective baissa la tête, très embarrassé.

**Sheldon** _(curieux) _Alors ?

**Stella** _(avec un sourire amusé) _N'oubliez pas que vous ne devez pas mentir, Flack.

Don leva les yeux. Quelle ironie de se faire dire ça par…

**Lindsay **_(impatiente) _Allez, réponds !

**Don** _(doucement) _Oui…

Tous les experts, excepté Danny, se regardèrent, se demandant de qui le jeune homme était amoureux.

**Don** _(vraiment contrarié, fixant Danny avec un regard vengeur) _A moi…Danny, action ou vérité ?

Danny grimaça. Il avait vraiment pris un risque…Il espérait que ça serait payant, que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

**Danny :** Vérité.

**Don** _(avec un sourire machiavélique) _Avec qui sors-tu actuellement ?

Aïe ! C'est bien ce qu'il craignait…Enfin, ça se serait su un jour ou l'autre…

**Danny** _(jetant un regard navré à Lindsay) _Montana.

Lindsay sentit ses joues rosir de gêne et n'osa plus regarder ses collègues. Par contre, Danny et Don notèrent l'absence totale de réaction chez Stella, Mac et Sheldon.

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Vous n'êtes pas surpris ?

**Mac** _(amusé) _On le savez déjà.

**Stella** _(rieuse) _Vous n'êtes pas très discrets.

**Sheldon** _(un immense sourire aux lèvres) _Et puis, s'embrasser dans le vestiaire n'est pas le meilleur des endroits. Il y a plus romantique…

Danny se mit à rire devant la déconfiture de Don. Lui qui croyait l'avoir eu. Belle erreur. Mais maintenant, c'était à son tour…

**Danny :** Mac, action ou vérité ?

**Mac :** Action.

**Danny** _(jetant un bref regard vers Don) _Embrasser Stella.

Flack se mit à suffoquer, avalant sa bière de travers. Danny n'avait pas osé ! Et Mac ne…Et Mac s'avançait vers Stella ! Non. Non !

**Don** _(se levant brutalement, criant) _NON !

Danny sourit à la réaction impulsive de son ami tandis que les autres observait le jeune détective, surpris et médusés. Seul Mac semblait amusé…

**Mac** _(s'éloignant de Stella) _Je passe mon tour, Danny. Je ferai deux actions plus tard, ok ?

**Danny :** Ok.

**Mac :** Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre.

Et Mac lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, espérant lui faire passer le message…Et Danny n'en avait pas vraiment besoin…

**Danny** _(soupirant exagérément, faussement déçu) _Bien…Don, action ou vérité ?

**Don** _(se rasseyant, essayant de se calmer) _Action.

Le détective préférait ça. A chaque fois qu'il avait dit « vérité », Danny lui posait une question indiscrète. Trop indiscrète qui concernait…

**Danny** _(tout sourire, très satisfait) _Embrasse celle que tu aimes.

**Don** _(grommelant, presque suppliant) _Danny…

**Danny** _(ne se démontant pas, croisant les bras) _J'attends…

Piégé ! Danny l'avait piégé ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Se défiler ?

Flack pouvait voir Lindsay et Stella le regardait d'un air interrogateur, Sheldon semblait en être arrivé à une conclusion et Mac l'observait, attendant certainement sa réaction.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Don se leva et se dirigea vers les deux expertes, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, qui l'observaient, surprises. Le détective s'accroupit ensuite face à elles et prit le visage de Stella avec douceur avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne laissa pas à Stella le temps de réagir. Il s'écarta d'elle, honteux, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Mac** _(rapidement) _Je prends son tour. Stella, action ou vérité ?

**Stella** _(encore sous la surprise) _Heu…Action.

**Mac** _(souriant) _Embrasser l'homme dont vous me parlez depuis des mois…L'homme que vous aimez…

Aux mots de l'expert, Don se figea. Stella était amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux ? Lequel ?

Le jeune détective sentit deux mains l'agripper par les épaules pour le retourner puis des lèvres douces prendre amoureusement les siennes. Stella…

Flack entoura la scientifique de ses bras pour la soulever du sol et l'embrassa avec passion. Il en avait tellement rêvé ! Don sentit Stella glisser ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux noirs de jais pour approfondir leurs baisers fiévreux.

**Don** _(s'écartant légèrement de son visage) _Stella, je…

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue) _Je sais, Don. Embrasse-moi…

Et le détective ne se fit pas prier.

Danny regarda ses deux amis enlacés avec satisfaction puis fit le « V » de la victoire à ses trois collègues restants.

**Mac :** Félicitations, Danny !

**Danny :** J'en avais marre qu'il se morfonde comme ça…

**Mac** _(levant les yeux) _Ne m'en parlez pas !

Entendant les deux experts, Don s'écarta, bien à regret, de Stella et se tourna vers eux.

**Don **_(râlant) _Désolé que l'on vous ait ennuyés !

**Danny :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

**Don :** Est-ce que je me plains, moi, quand tu as des problèmes avec Lindsay ?

**Danny** _(sentant soudain un regard meurtrier, fusillant Don du regard) _Hé !

Don lui tira la langue comme un gosse et se mit à rire en voyant Lindsay, postée derrière Danny, vraiment très contrariée.

**Lindsay :** Alors, comme ça, je te pose problème ?

**Danny** _(se levant) _Heu…Non…C'est pas…Don, aide-moi.

**Don** _(revenant sur Stella, amusé) _Désolé, Danny, je suis occupé là.

Et le détective repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de Stella avec passion tandis que Lindsay partit à la poursuite d'un Danny grimaçant.

**Danny :** Espèce d'ingrat !

**Don** _(vraiment très occupé à jouer avec les boucles de Stella, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois) _Oui, oui, Danny. Bon anniversaire !

**Danny** _(plaintif, essayant d'échapper à Lindsay) _Tu parles !

**FIN**


End file.
